I Was to Young to Die
by CottonCandyGal
Summary: Please remember me try not to forget me because I'm watching you and smiling be careful and remember me. T for mentions of guns and for death.


**So here's my story. It's my first so please be nice. I'm excited for you guys to read this and you probably don't want a long authors note so here I go.**

***Disclaimer! I don't own Austin and Ally or Uggs!***

I was too young to die I truly was. But I died for a good reason it truly was. I never said good-bye it wasn't fair, it truly wasn't. Nobody deserves a fate like me. I wanted to live, I wanted to marry, I wanted to date, I wanted to sing, I wanted to get over my stage fright but I won't. I'm in God's hands now.

I was only sixteen trying to protect my friends. I remember everyone going to my funeral. It was long and Austin cried with Trish and Dez patting his back tears streaming out like mini streams in a river. Clouds formed with a light drizzle falling that later turned into a pouring rain in the next few minutes. I was there standing on my grave smiling sadly at Austin. He looked up at me and I know he saw me. Tears sprung back and cascaded down his cheeks. How unfair life was. Breezes' came and went and I longed to be one of them free and wild. Not trapped and dead. But I was with God.

Here's how I died, here's what I did. But remember it was for a good cause it truly was. I woke up that morning feeling tired and groggy no less nothing unusual nothing spectacular.

I changed into my floral shirt with a dirt-brown skirt and matching mud splattered Uggs. My dad was away at Sonic Boom and my mom in Africa. My heart was aching and longing to be with them. I made my breakfast simple yet filling a piece of toast with a slab of butter and a cup of refreshing orange juice. Then I went outside where the smell of wet earth found it's way to my nose.

Dark ominous clouds loomed in the sky with light rain sprinkling me. I met up with Austin, Dez, and Trish they talked about what song they should do next while I just stayed back closing my eyes and humming 'Fix you,' by Coldplay. Before I knew it we were at my former high school the first bell ringing. We all split up and walked to our classrooms me with Austin and Trish with Dez. They were arguing about something unimportant while Austin was swinging his arms gently. We both looked at each other blushed, and my eyes shot back to the ground where foot prints were everywhere and blue lockers were slammed while people shoved their books into bags and backpacks.

The class was boring but I took notes as usual but it would be the last thing I would ever do. The bell rang and I walked away hearing a great bang! I ran to the noise seeing my life flash before me eyes.

Laughing. Crying. Anger. Fear. Love. Pain. Embarrassment. Joy. Tears. Elated. Hate. Crushes. Friends. Family. God. Jesus. Words ran through my head like a tornado in the farmland picking up houses and destroying the land.

A jock was holding it as if he was showing it off but I knew something bad would happen. I ran to him screaming no. He turned around to meet my eyes but dropped the gun at the same time it went off with a scream. I shoved random people out of the way tears filling my eyes making everything blurry and unfocused. Everything went in slow motion shoving people out of the way causing them to fall into others. I prayed to everyone I knew Trish, Dez, and Austin. I would never see my dad again nor my mom I knew but I would be waiting for them trust me I thought it through in the few seconds I had. Tears began to stream down my face making them puffy and red.

"NO!" I yelled shoving Trish, Dez, and Austin out of the way who were frozen with fear. The bullet hit me and I died on impact. The doctors tried they truly did but I know it is not there fault. I died that day. I truly tried, I truly did my best to stay alive but I am not sorry for what I did. I saved lives that day.

I was too young I truly was. I wish I lived, I wish that didn't happen but I cannot change what was predicted. I'm sorry Austin. I'm sorry Dez. I'm sorry Trish. But I'm watching over you so please don't forget me please try not to just remember my name I'll be waiting for you. I'm still here watching over you and smiling.

**So please R&R thank you so much and keep reading. Untill Later, CottonCandyGal**


End file.
